Trek Nar-Phu
Durée : 24 jours *'Niveau du Trekking : Elevé' *'Type de Trekking : Camping' *'Altitude Maximum (Trekking) : 5416 m au Thorang La ' *'Altitude Maximum (Hébergement) : 5100 m au camp Kang La' *'Saison conseillée : Mars-Avril/ Octobre-Décembre' L'ouverture récente aux trekkeurs de la vallée de Nar-Phu offre l'occasion de découvrir une région éloignée et peu fréquentée du Népal. This is probably the best trek of Annapurna region and for those who want to explore hidden valley and trek off the beaten crossing through Challenging high passes like Kangla pass (5200m). The Kangla pass at 5200m the magnificent panorama view of Annapurna massif appears remote and forbidding. The Nar-Phu valley, above the tree line on the upper limits of cultivation, in the very north of Manang district. It takes five hours reaching the pass that links Nar with Manang and three other Bhotia villages in the Nyershang down valley. Nowadays, Nar Phu has about 300 inhabitants who depend on livestock, unlike most Bhotia people, whose trading patterns changed drastically after the Nepali Government closed borders with Tibet, the people of Nar and Phu valley were least affected by this change. The tortuous path leading from the valley into Tibet had never made them dependent on the salt trade, and till today yak herding is the basis of their livelihood. We start this trek after driving almost whole day from Kathmandu to Besishar. From here we follow Popular Annapurna Circuit route until Koto and then we take off the beaten trails until we get Nar Phu. We spend few days in exploring this remote valley and cross the Kang La pass (5300m). After visiting this area we trek back to Mmanang, a beautiful village of Annapurna and cross the famous Thorang Pass and end up at Jomsom, where we catch our flight to Pokhara and later to Kathmanmdu * Jour 03 Drive to Besisahar, trek up to Khudi: Camp. 8 hours. * Jour 04 Bahundanda 1311m, - 5 hours camp * Jour 05 Chamche - 5.5 hours camp * Jour 06 Dharapani 1943m.- 5.30 hours camp * Jour 07 Koto 2700m. - 5 hours camp * Jour 08 Dharmasala 2800m. - 5.30 hours . camp * Jour 09 Meta - 5 hours camp * Jour 10 Junum - 5 hours camp * Jour 11 Phu 3000m. - 5 hours ,camp * Jour 12 Explore village Phu.(Tashilakhang Monastery, Kyauchyu Water Fall, Pasture Lang): Camp * Jour 13 Trek from Phu to Checko, 5 hours. Camp. * Jour 14 Trek from Check to Nar, 4 hours. Camp. * Jour 15 Trek to Kangla Pass (5100m/16,320 ft) & Ngawal, 6hours, Camp. * Jour 16 Trek from Ngawal to Manang 6 hours, Camp. * Jour 17 Explore Manang: Camp * Jour 18 Manang - Thorong Phedi 4500m, 6 hours ,camp * Jour 19 Thorong La Pass 5416m. - Muktinath 3800m. - 7 hours, camp * Jour 20 Jomsom 2700m. - 5 hours approx. camp or hotel * Jour 21 Flight Jomsom-Pokhara-KTm, transfer to hotel * Jour 22 Jour libre à Kathmandu Nar